Bloody Rose
by danidanerd
Summary: Rose is a raven-haired normal girl living in Japan. Then one day she meets the most strangest people ever who seem close to her but at the same time far away. I Don't Know. Read to find out. I'm terrible at summaries. Sebastian X OC
1. Prologue

**Rose-Chapter 1**

It was a cold lonely winter night, on February 14 at 11:59. The wind blow calmly and swiftly not a sound except those from passing cars, but when the clock stoke midnight a horrible streak of a car woke the city in a panic as a car impaneled into another car. The first car was a black ford focus and the second was a red mustang. The back ford focus had four passengers, and in the red mustang was a drunken couple. The ford focus had a mother father with their son and daughter. When the police showed up and searched the cars they said that all of people in the crash were dead and then they heard something. Something coming from the black ford focus. They heard screaming. The police ran to the car and found a little girl with a baby in her arm. Alive!

10 years later~

"wake up! Wake up!" said a little boy jumping on the bed where his older sister was sleeping.

"Wake up! Rose! Wake up! We have go to school!" yelled the boy.

"Go back to sleep Sam." said the boy's older sister, Rose, still sleeping.

"Come on! We're going to be late for school!" said the little boy, named Sam.

"I SAID GO BACK TO SLEEP! ITS ONLY SATURDAY! GO. TO. SLEEP. SAM." yelled Rose.

"Oh...Sorry." said Sam a little sheepishly.

"Its fine. Sam I have to go to work anyway." said Rose.

Rose pov~

Ah. Saturday morning... I...I Hate it! Just Hate It! But oh well who can change it. Well time to go to work. Uh Work. One of the many reasons I hate Saturday mornings. But it's like what people say 'what doesn't kill you makes y'all stronger' Oh well who can blame them for not have a near death experience. Well on to the daily Saturday route. First, at 7 am I wake up get dressed, brush teeth, eat breakfast and then brush my hair take my pain medicine then tell my brother and family to take care of the house and to do the chores. Then out the door to my lame jobs, as apart-time waitress and part-time at a pet shop. What you think its easy working just to live for two and a cat? Well you're wrong about that and if you're wondering why I have two jobs and why don't our parents don't do it? Well because they died 10 years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rose-Chapter 1 **

**A/N-The story is kind of confusing. I'm going to put a few poem parts at the beginning of each chapter. Oh and just so you know Rose is in love with chocolate. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lonely life,  
Lonely mind,  
Lonely heart,  
Lonely love,  
Lonely fun,  
Lonely work,  
Lonely talk,  
Lonely thoughts

Lonely walk,  
Lonely run,  
Lonely crying,  
Lonely recess,

Lonely loneness...

**Rose POV~****  
**  
I woke to my aunt screaming for help. For what I don't know and don't want to find out, but I have to get to the daily chores. I got out of bed with a huge headache but had to deal with it. That way I could do what I need to do. I got dressed I was wearing a red t-shirt with a black cat on it with black jeans and my 1 inch heeled black biker boots then out my "room", its more like an apartment, then to the kitchen. I then sneak pass the dog and care taker or Sam aunt to be exact. I wake up Sam so we came go to his grandmother house. I hate that old witch but I have to deal with it like I always say for Sam.

"Sam…Sam wake up. I'm going to be late." I said in a low shout.

"Mmm…five more minutes Rose…" said Sam still tired from gardening the other day.

"If you don't wake up right now I might be in the house anymore. Now you don't want that to happen do you, Sam?" I said in a sarcastic tone. He then sprung up wide wake. I then left his room so he could get ready. We then sneaked out the back door to go to Sam grandmother's house.

We were walking though the park as a short cut. I started thinking of what would happen to Sam if I had to leave him. Then I bumped in to someone and fell was when I came back to reality and then I met the most handsome people had ever seen. They were so different from everyone I have seen but at the same time I felt like they belonged here, but then again I felt like they were like me rather then some other people I have been around. To be honest, I was scared when I first met them mostly because of their auras.

"I'm sorry miss are you ok?" said a tall handsome man with I think deep reddish color it was hard to tell well one because I'm color blind and two the sun in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ciel: danidanerd doesn't own Black Butler or the characters **

**Sebastian: danidanerd only owns Rose and Sam and their families and friends**

**Me: Thanks Sebastian…and Ciel. *eye roll***

**Rose-Chapter 2**

Lonely so lonely  
Lonely and sad  
lonely and empty.

Lonely are the nights  
lonely are the days  
lonely are the years.

Lonely is this place  
lonely is my life  
lonely is this court room  
lonely is my sentence  
lonely am I, in so many ways  
so lonely am I.

**Rose POV~**

"I'm sorry miss. Are you alright?" said a tall man with deep reddish colored eyes. He reached out his hand to help me get up but I hesitated. I almost never interacted with other people but I took his hand and ignored my instincts. Once I was up, I brushed myself and felt a bunch of different emotions flood into me and I also I felt myself blush. I wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. It felt like all thoughts left me when I had it ground. Then I heard myself speak.

"Thank you. I'm fine. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I heard myself say that last word and immediately felt like an idiot. Then I noticed a boy with an eye patch, dark hair and I think the same eye color like same.

"Rose! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" yelled Sam from behind the tall man.

"I have to go! Bye!" I said in a happy tone as I ran over to Sam so we could start walking again. I felt like I was the biggest stupid idiot alive, but at the same time I felt like I was missing something.

**Time Skip~ Rose POV~  
**

When we finally arrived at the main house we had to wait for Sam's grandmother to finish up her meeting. We're two minutes late but lucky enough to catch a ride from my friend, Maya and cut half an hour on our walk. When her meeting was over, she called me into her office like always.

"Rosalinda…I have a request for you." said Sam's grandmother.

"What is your request?" I said in a serious tone.

"I want you to attend a little meeting with an associate of mine. They want to buy Sam's parents house and as you know he will inherit the house but if they buy the house it would be good help to the company. I want you to help Sam's aunt, May, to enter a contract with them and the house. You will also make sure the house is and will be fine. That means you will live there as well. Do you understand, Rose?" said Sam's grandmother.

"Yes, I understand." I said a little shocked, but I still understood.

"Good you will meet them today at five in the house. Your things will be taken to the house immediately, while we lunch. When you get there you will clean the house as well. Oh and Sam will live with you as well. Good now that this is settled time to eat lunch." she said.

"Hai." I said and followed her to the dining room to eat lunch. Then I know today was going to be a long, long day. (*sweat drop*)

**(?) POV~**

"Young Master. I have recently made arraignments for us to live in a house that belongs to a family, but the family no longer lives in the house. They made an offer to let us live in the there with two others from their family members. Is that alright Boc-chan?" I said in a serious tone.

"Alright. It's not like we have an other place to stay." said my young master, Ciel Phantomhive. Now, if I couldn't find a place to live What kind of butler would I be. See you next time in **Bloody Rose**.

**Me: What do you guys think so far?**

**Ciel: Its boring and how come we don't come in until now?!**

**Me: Because what I say goes Ciel.**

**Sebastian: Please Read/Review. Thank you (sexy smile)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rose-Chapter 3**

**Rose pov~**

"Ah...Life is sweet!" said Sam while drinking a juice pouch in the limo. We were on our way to the "house", its more like a mansion than a house. Life might good for Sam, but for me it's a living nightmare.

"Rose? Are you ok?" asked Sam.

"Yea I'm fine. Why you ask?" I said, while I thought 'Shut the hell up! Nobody cares any way!' but I decided not to say it.

"It just...Well you seem kind of distant." said Sam a little sad and curious tone.

"Don't worry about me, Sam. Worry about something else like...how we have to clean the whole house in less than 2 hours" I said while looking out the window.

"OK."Said Sam a sad tone in his voice.

I thought maybe we could just get along sometimes. Sam is like a little brother. He is a "little brother" but not MY little brother. Fact is that he is not my real little brother. I have a real brother and sister but I keep them a secret from Sam and his family. Well Sam knows about my brother but he thinks he's a friend. But for some reason I keep thinking about the guy from the park early that day. All the colors that I can see are a variety of reds, blacks, grays and whites. All I saw when I looked up at the man were his blood red eyes just like mine, and his black silk like hair shining in the sun like lack roses shining under the crystal like moon like diamonds. Wait...What am I saying?! Then the car came to a stop. We had arrived at the mansion.

"Wow! This place is huge!" said Sam getting out of the limo.

"Yea. It is. It's been a while too. Last time I was here I was 4 years old." I said a little sad from the death of Sam's parents and frightened of my past.

"Rose...What kind of people were my parents?" asked Sam. He seemed really curious about his parents lately.

"Well...They were quiet and they were really happy when they found out you were going to be born." I said thinking of the two year being part of his family.

"Well, We should go in don't you think, so Sam?" I said changing the topic.

"Yea! Um... Rose where is Oreo going to stay?" asked Sam about his beast of a dog.

"In the garage of course. Where else?" I answered.

"I was thinking maybe he could roam around the ho-" said Sam before I cut him off.

"No Sam I can't keep my cats in the house so be lucky I at least said he'll be in a part of the house. Unlike my cats, okay?" I said a little mad because of my headache. "Now, let's get everything were its supposed to go."

"Okay, Rose." he said, and we started to clean.

**Time skip~1 1/2 hours later ~**

Rose POV~ **  
**we finally finish cleaning with 30 minutes to spare and Sam's Aunt arrived 30 minutes ago. Sam finished cleaning and headed straight for the shower and I was making the front of the mansion looked its best. I was planting red roses bushes when I heard a car coming up the driveway to the front door. When I saw it stop I got up and toke off my gardening gloves to and made sure my elbow length black gloves were still clean. Then the car door opened and the man from earlier that day came out and held the door open for the boy he was with in the park. The man then walked up to stood a few feet from me and I just stood there with my expressionless face.

"Excuse me. Is this the Mecry estate?" He said with a polite tone even though you could tell he was a little frustrated. I giggled a little which made him look a little confused.

"Of course. This is the Mercy estate. Follow me inside." I said with the face Sam's grandmother showed me, fake smile and kind voice. At the top of the front steps I stopped and removed my muddy shoes then picked them up and opened front door. I walked to the coat closet and put the shoes away and slipped on my ballerina flats. "Miss May is waiting for you." I said as we walked to the meeting room. When we got there, they entered the room, and with that I literally ran to my room and lucky me, my room has a bathroom. I jumped into the shower and in 15 minutes is was out and getting dressed. I put on a black dress with red under layers and put my hair in my signature bun and ran back downstairs and started to cook dinner. After a few minutes later, I saw May giving the 'guests' a tour of the mansion.

"oh! I almost forgot to mention, this is Rosalinda Mercy. She is the head of the house. She can do any- and everything." said May walking into the kitchen. "Rosalinda this is Ciel Phatomhive." she said pointing to a blue haired? Blue eyed? Boy. He looked like my age. "And this is um...What was your name again?" she asked the tall red eyed man. "I'm guessing his name is Sebastian." I said aloud even though I thought it in my head. I wondered why I said that.

"Well _Rosalinda_you seem very knowledgeable. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." He said. *chop* I had almost forgot I was chopping carrots. The way he said my name almost, just almost made me want to kill him!

The End for now~~~~~


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/n)-**I'll try to switch POV's. And in last few chapters it was only Saturday and Rose got fired from her jobs.

**Rose POV~**

I hate it. Just hate it not just that I have to live with three dudes or should I say two demons and Ciel. Plus I was fired and I have h-h-homework. I just hate it how everyone pushes everything on me. Then again I feel like I'm the maid for everyone. My god. My head has been killing me for the past three days. Seriously, I feel like the tiniest thing will set off a bomb. I just need to clam down. It may be the math homework is getting me sick. Either way, I need to close my eyes just for a few minutes. Yea, that's it. Then I closed my eyes, and then, think of the devils, Sebastian knocked on the door of my study and came in.

"What do you want? Don't you see I'm very busy?" I said irritated by his presence.

"I came to ask if you will be joining us this morning for-". "No thank you. I'm fine." I said, before I cut him off, holding back my anger. My back was turn to him the whole time; I was putting on my gloves. When I felt my hands heat up really fast, I knew that it was a bad sign.

"Please. My lady..." he said as he spun my chair around so I was facing him. His was only a few inches away. I tired my best to resist the urge of garbing his neck and choke him to death. "Its quiet rude to interpret someone who is speaking to you. Please don't- *slap*" he said before I slapped him.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! It's just-" was all I could say I ran out of the room on the verge of tears.

**Sebastian POV~**

I saw Rosalinda run out of the study, was there something I did or say to upset her? I'm not sure, but I wish I had not. I hope she does not hold this against me.

**Rose POV~**

As I looked up at the blue sky all I could think of was what I did earlier. "His face was so close. My heart started to beat so fast with his face so close. I just...I just got scared and I just went with my instincts. You know?" I said.

"..." no answer.

"Are you going to say anything or not?" Still on answer. "Oh come on Flame speak to me..." I said.

"Meow" said Flame, my cat, looking up at me like there was something wrong with me.

"You think I should apologize. Don't you, Flame?" I asked.

"*nod*Meow" said Flame.

"You know I hate it when you're right." I said getting up while Flame purred at my feet. Then I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey! It's me! I just wanted to know if your busy tonight? Me, and Rebecca are going to the mall." said Maya, my BFF.

"Um... Sure I'll love to come." I said. "Great! We'll be over in 15 minutes.".

"Okay. See you later." I said hanging up. I then walked towards the house. When I opened the back door I was greeted by Oreo.

"Ah!" I screamed as I dodged the dog.

"ROSE! Are you okay? I didn't see you come in!" said Sam in a panic.

"I am...I am fine." I said out breath and walked towards my room, and then I bumped into **Sebastian**.

"..." silence in the hallway. I was about to start to start walking again until he said something.

"I'm sorry. If I unsettled you earlier. My aplogiz-".

"No! It's my fault. I let my instincts take over." I said backing away.

"No. It's my fault. This is your house. I-".

"It's fine. I have to go." I said speed walking to my room. I changed into a red t-shirt with the words saying 'Roses are red. I will kill you.' and black jeans with my black combat boots with red laces. I garbed my black jacket and red purse, and walked out my room and downstairs and into the kitchen to get my phone.

"Where are you going?" asked Ciel.

"It's none of your business." I said with the 'me' my friends know.

"I know where she's going." said Sam. "She's going on a date with her boy-".

"Sam! You say one more word! I will rip your tongue out and feed it to Oreo!" I said.

"Her boyfriend." He said and holds his hands over his mouth.

"Get your facts right next time Sam. I'm going to hang out with friends. I'll be back lunch or dinner, OK? OK! See 'ya!" I said walking out the front door just as Maya and Rebecca arrived. "Let's Go!" I said getting in car.


End file.
